1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealable plastic bags. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a resealable plastic freezer bag with a handle, writing surface and a one-way purge valve for the ejection of air from inside of the bag.
Conventional methods of transporting and storing food involve the use of bags with zipper closure means that break easily and do not provide a sturdy bag interior for the storage of heavy foodstuffs. Such bags do not provide a handle and can be difficult to transport and open after remaining in the freezer for a long period of time. The zippers of these bags often break as a result of attempting to open the bag using the small provided space to place one's fingers thereon in order to adequately grip the bag. Moreover, it can be quite difficult to determine the contents of a bag after it has been placed in the freezer for a prolonged period of time.
More practical classes of bags provide for a handle, a gusseted structure and a flap that can fold downward so as not to contaminate the exterior surface of the bag while loading messy and bacteria-ridden food products. This gusseted structure can retain large and heavy food items while enabling the bag to be placed in an upright position. Still, such bags only provide one flap wherein the handle is contained and thus do not provide a strong handle means when carrying large loads.
Other bags can be used to store objects rather than food items in which a hang-up notch is incorporated. In this manner, these bags can be carried to school, a workplace or given to another and stored in a hanging fashion. A tangible writing surface to label the contents of the bag or name a person thereof is not provided although conducive to such a bag function.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new and improved resealable freezer and storage bag incorporating a handle, hang-up notch, flared foldable flaps, double closure zipper, one-way purge valve and a writing surface. Specifically, the present invention provides a flared double-flapped top panel wherein the handles and hang-up notch are centrally contained. The invention also provides a tangible writing surface maintained on the exterior surface of the bag thereon. Moreover, a one-way valve is disposed on the bag for purging air trapped within the bag interior volume, which is critical to prevent contamination over long storage periods and to reduce the overall cross section of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to resealable bags. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to resealable plastic bags having a gusseted structure with handles and zipper closure means as well as hang-up capability. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,359 to Sussman describes a plastic bag that is comprised of a back panel, a front panel, an upper panel having an upper panel body and a flap and a floor panel. An interlocking zipper closure means is provided to seal the central opening that includes a first track and a second track that interlocks and unlocks with one another via a zipper sliding mechanism. The bag contains two handles that are independently attached to the bag on the same side of the opening wherein the handle portion of the bag folds away from the opening of the bag and behind the back panel as not to soil the bag during the placement of food therein. Although the Sussman device provides a helpful plastic bag structure, it provides limited usage in the way of food storage and preservation. The present invention offers a resealable storage bag having a purge valve and material designed for use in both a freezer and in hot cooking environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,209 to LaRue discloses a gusseted bag having a handle and a resealable slider closure means. The gusseted property of the bag allows the bag to stand in an upright position rather than lay flat. The closure means can be of a zipper nature and allows for the removal and insertion of contents at varying instances. While the resealable closure means and gusseted property provides a useful function in the way of bag utility, the present invention allows for a gusseted bag structure with a notched hang-up handle to provide for further storage positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,045 to Siegel provides a hang-up bag made from plastic material with pull flanges and fastener strip closure means. The device contains a hang-up header extension and a rupturable pilfer proof tongue attached to and along both of the pull flanges. This device however does not provide for optimal food storage and transportation accoutrements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,510 to Schneider allows for a reclosable package in bag form accomplished by a zipper closure means. The zipper closure means provides a useful function wherein the zipper slider is able to move over the side seal thus resting adjacent to the cavity of the package. The device further provides a hang-up notch, however the device is lacking a handle space. The present invention provides an expansive handle area with a centrally located hang-up notch in said handle portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,230 to May describes a package having a tear bead, reclosable zipper, hang hole and a double header. The device allows graphic and textual information to be printed on the package. Nonetheless, this device lacks a suitable writing surface incorporated thereto and a handle portion. The present invention provides a package with a writing surface attached thereto and a resealable closure means.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0188177 to Dyer describes a resealable plastic bag with zipper closure means and die cut handles. A tear bead is included to prevent tampering with the contents enclosed therein in which the opening of the bag will be apparent. This device, while helpful in the field of consumer packaging applications, is not helpful for accomplishing the methods associated with at home food storage and handling practices.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0204148 to Kohn relates to an opaque plastic bag with a cutout handle, hang slit, closure means and an openable bottom portion. This bag is constructed to be used with prescription drugs and other small objects. The present invention provides an air purge valve located in the handle portion, a double closure zipper and double-flapped flared panels that can be turned downward to facilitate insertion of food items therein.
These prior art devices have several drawbacks. The above discussed bag devices do not provide for a resealable, gusseted bag structure consisting of a tangible writing surface thereon, a plastic material that can be utilized in both a freezer and in hot cooking environments, a double-flapped flared panel wherein a handle, one-way purge valve for evacuating air contents of the bag interior, and a hang-up notch that is incorporated into the handles thereof.
It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing resealable plastic bag devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.